legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Characters/La Nueva Familia de Arzonia/Matt Butcher
Click here to return to Character page ''Matt Butcher ''"It only needs a breath of fire that can purge the evil. Maria Arzonia is a hero. She is a lighthouse amongst the dark mist and shadows that surrounded us. In this savage world filled with nothing but despair, we cannot lose hope to bring peace and end this war. This girl tells us, not with her words, but with her actions, that you need to do what you should have done in this war, or more and more people will get hurt. We cannot tolerate Mafusa Gang anymore. We cannot tolerate the KnightWalkers anymore! This war needs to end... and now, ladies and gentlemen, I announce the foundation of the Catholic Rebels in the name of Ms. Arzonia!" Matthew "Matt" Butcher is one of the main leaders of Catholic Rebels organized by his later adoptive sister, girlfriend and guardian angel, Maria Arzonia. He is the recurring hero in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, a supporting character in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc, and the secondary hero in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior. However, his past is shrouded in mystery until it was revealed in Sabbath Saga. Being the current owner of the legendary Blade of Karma, Matt is a distant relative of Ichabod Crane who suffered from amnesia and could not remember his past prior to his parents' tragic death under Moloch's hand. Matt's grandparents were FBI Agents and personal friends to the parents of Nick Hawley. The parents of Hawley were treasure hunters. Years ago, they were searching for the Blade of Karma, an ancient artifact occupied by the malevolent vampires of Sabbat Clan, when they were killed by Carmilla Pines, who fell under the curse of Sascha Vykos and turned into a vampiric creature in the Sabbat Clan. Before they died, the parents of Hawley gave their last wish to make the grandparents of Matt adopt Hawley and hide the Blade of Karma, not wanting the Sabbath Clan finding it. Years later, after Moloch's destruction in the Old Timeline, the Sabbath Vampires went into hiding and never be heard again, and the blade of Karma became the possession of Matt's father. However, in the Eleventh Year of Tribulations (2018), Matt's parents were killed by a Sabbath Vampire, and due to some unknown reason, Matt (who were accompanied his parents) lost most of his memories and he mistakenly deduced that his parents died in a car crash after accepting the Blade of Karma. Matt quickly mastered it and later hid it deep into his house in London. Later, after Michael Langdon's rise as the new pope, Matt wielded the blade once again and joined forces against Michael, the Fallen Roman Catholic Church and the KnightWalker Family. In his debut within The Corbin Files crossover, Matt just appeared as only a minor heroic character, but Firenza Junior spin-off officially sealed his heroic status. Matt Butcher was born with a kind heart and was prophesied to be the new reincarnation of the legendary Methuselah himself who had slaughtered 1,000 demons after becoming an immortal. In the prophecy, Matt would assist the Witnesses and destroy almost 1,000 demons, but this reincarnation suffered a horrid fate when his real parents were killed by the sadistic vampire matriarch, Sascha Vykos, and her Sabbath Clan. He later gained the sword known as Blade of Karma (in his parents' collection) which would severely punish its wielders if they had any evil or selfish thoughts, and therefore, Matt made this blade as something that would keep him away from crimes. Like his best friend, Carl, Matt was later found and raised by Anglican Church in his most needed time, and during this time, he saw human's most vile and devious side of their nature when the KnightWalker Family and was determined to save them before finding his lost memory. Like Ichabod Crane, Matt was a caring man who valued duty, family, friends and needs of the many far superior than the needs of himself. He would be serious in many fights despite his own sense of humor and comical moments when he was casual. After Michael Langdon took over the Catholic Church, Matt was angry and participate the foundation of Catholic Rebels. He vowed to fight for greater goods throughout his entire life, especially after he heard about the sacrifice of Maria Arzonia, being one of the first heroes who were inspired by Maria's courage and joined forces to defeat KnightWalkers selflessly. Matt later fell in love with Maria who returned as a spirit of paradise and would try to protect her despite Maria's indifference upon him, and the two soon set out to save Carl Robinson, Matt's best friend, from the abyss of chaos and darkness. In an attempt to save Carl and Maria from FOLIE, a nigh-unstoppable sea monster created by Melancholia, Matt sacrificed himself to destroy FOLIE. Fortunately, Matt was eventually saved and joined forces against evil factions like Manufacturing Progressive Sciences willingly. After World War III, Matt and Maria returned back to Sleepy Hollow in order to apprehend Michael, and they joined Team Witness to start a new stage of war against the sadistic and twisted United Kingdom of America. Valuing friends, family and honor above all else, Matt would eventually mature himself by self restraining and one day, he would even carry on the mantle of First Witness himself and prevent forces from Hell to return with no regrets. By the end of LOTM: A Draw of Kings, after the Cataclysmic War, due to Ichabod Crane's death under the hands of Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott and Matt's blood relation to the Crane Family, Matt eventually took the mantle of the First Witness. It was also later revealed that Maria chose him as her champion was because he helped Maria by giving his coat when she was bullied and left in cold rains, so that Maria wanted to return the favor, both with gratitude and with attempt in helping him to seek out the source of his dark past and conquer it. ---- ''"#-A" Tropes *'100% Adoration Rating:' People from the Stabilization Union might have some difference to what kind of person Maria is, but none of them would deny the fact that Matt Butcher is a person that is not noble. Subverted after he outright proclaimed he was with Maria and supported her in any way, which caused some Lawful Stupid people from Peace Foundation and public to consider Matt as an anarchist. However, he still remain this status in La Nueva Familia de Arzonia overall. *'The Ace:' Before he joined Maria, Matt is considered to be one of the trusted and capable warrior in the Church of England and the Royal Air Force. His experience as a young soldier gives him a serious tone when he needs to be serious. His swordsmanship often saves others from problems, and even Father Hugue, another skilled sword user, is envious to him. *'Adorkable:' Matt is perhaps the most comedic character in Arzonia Family besides Magilou. Even Maria became adorably comedic when she was with him, like how she drank coffee with him in a MPS facility when the circumstances needs them to be serious. He also showed panic when he discovered Maria Arzonia, who seemed to be a young woman, is actually 13 years old. He immediately ran away to calm himself for fearing to become a pedophile, before resolving to see Maria as his young sister. The only person who avoided this kind of effect, thus far, is none other than Carl Robinson. *'All Men Are Perverts:' Played for Laughs as he showed some affection to Maria that is probably beyond brother-and-sister relationship, only it turned into horror for him when he discovered Maria's true age. He later resolved to see himself as Maria's protector and elder brother, but sometimes he often jokes that he is her husband (which she isn't actually pleased). Invoked by Maria in ''Will of Qliphoth after he proclaimed that Maria is his wife. *'Always Someone Better:' He and Yuri Barnes maintains rivalry after the Battle of London and the Battle on the Star of Bethlehem, since he felt Yuri became much better than him and gained more trust from Maria. *'Ascended Extra:' He only appeared in The Corbin Files as a minor character, who plainly participated the action against Carissa's betrayal, with no special character design, and with little to no influence in the story. However, like many minor characters in The Corbin Files, Matt was later ascended into one of the main character of Firenza Junior. Initially, Matt was supposed to die in the final battle, but it was scrapped and changed that he survived. He also gained an origin story and more development to show his funny side not seeing in formal circumstances. ''"B" Tropes *'Badass Boast:' In ''Tales of a Lost Hero - Part 2, Matt gave one to Professor Hojo when he confronted the Mad Scientist in Morte and killed him. **''"But every time I remember for what I'm fighting, I start to think about the people who needs the protection of people like us. People who want a normal life... People who are fated to become evil but still have salvation. People like you, don't need our mercy nor compassion. When we see people like you, we simply put them in "Demon Category"."'' *'Badass Longcoat:' Matt wears a long white long-coat during his casual moment. *'Badass Normal / Empowered Badass Normal:' At first, Matt is not born to be a magician, and yet he is a very skillful swordsman and calm soldier when things get serious. He later awakened the power of his magical sword and learned physical magic from Yuri Barnes, becoming an Empowered Badass Normal. *'Berserk Button:' Matt utterly despises anyone who targets weaklings and fight without honor. He is also enraged and disgusted by what members from the Manufacturing Progressive Sciences did in their brutal experiment, since he found them to be cruel and inhumane, to the point that he tried to kill them all with no sympathy. **Humiliating Carl is his another Berserk Button, since as his best friend, Matt knows how much Carl had endured more than anyone else. *'Big Damn Heroes:' In Tales of a Lost Hero - Part 2, Matt unintentionally stopped the crisis of the Hands of the Apocalypse satellites by destroying its device, saving the world. Matt also performed this in the final battle against Akrak Couteau, destroying the androids of Akrak and shattered the glass barrier that blocked The Rogues with his sword, saving them and allowing them to save Katarina Couteau from her torture. *'Bisonen:' Matt is described as being a lot more handsome than Carl, his working partner, even with the scar on his face left by Sister Paula. *'Boke and Tsukkomi Routine:' Matt is Boke to Maria's Tsukkomi (or Tsukkomi of almost everyone else around him) when he had his comical moments. *'Bonding Over Missing Parents:' How he and Carl became friends. *'Boisterous Bruiser:' He's a self-proclaimed hero and very cheerful and loud, in contrast to Carl. Matt somewhat deconstructs the trope however, as his boisterous persona despite his strength is a cover to hide his own insecurities about failing to save people and only makes him come off as detestably obnoxious and insensitive to other's feelings as Maria and Carl would initially attest. *'Bumbling Sidekick:' Downplayed, but Matt is often getting into comical problems and Maria had to fix them. *'Butt-Monkey:' Played for Laughs. Matt often gets into trouble even including one occasion that he had a loose bowels because of consuming outdated snacks. ''"C" Tropes *'Character Development:' Matt is originally presented as an ordinary soldier with a little to no personality except his reckless actions. However, in ''Firenza Junior, we get to see more of him with a loud, comedic and jovial personality. As the story goes on, Matt acts as one of the few Only Sane Man in the story, showing no fear towards Langdon Orphans or their menace, even acting as the hero he often claims to be. Later, he is shown to be much more protective, collected and calm, shown in Tales of a Lost Hero - Part 2 where he told Katarina not to fell for Vira Hermes' taunts. ''"D" Tropes *'Dark and Troubled Past:' He had his parents killed by Sascha Vykos and endured a harsh childhood until he joined the army. *'Deadpan Snarker:' Not as much as Carl or Maria since he outright berated people instead of using sarcasm, but Matt is later prone to using snarky terms at times. *'Diner Brawl:' He had an argument with Yuri in the diner... to decide how to cook their fish. They fought together and accidentally slammed a pie into Maria's face. Maria decided to spare them since she found the pie delicious, but Carl wasn't so merciful since he found their argument annoying. *'Denied Food as Punishment:' Matt decided to starve Melancholia/Plaisir in order to force her surrender all the information of Michael's faction. *'Drink Order:' Beer and coffee are Matt's favorite drinks. *'Dude, Where's My Respect?:' Matt cannot take it well when he was ignored or being looked down upon. "E" Tropes "F" Tropes *'Famous Last Words:' Before he attempted to sacrifice himself in the final battle against FOLIE and the destruction of Underwater Langdon Orphanage for allowing Maria to escape, although he was saved and survived later. **- Matt: Don't cry, sister... As long as you're alive, I'll be invincible.'' *'Foil:' Matt serves as a foil to Carl Robinson. **Matt is a comic relief character for most of the times. In casual moment, Matt always acts as a comical, optimistic, delightful, jovial and easy-going person with a Large Ham streak, while in the serious moments, he acts much more composed and serious. **Carl, on the other hand, is almost 100% serious and no-nonsense. Even during casual time, Carl acts cold, cynical, harsh, intimidating and emotionless, while in serious time, he acts brutal, wrathful and violent while still keeping his serious tone. ''"G" Tropes "H" Tropes *'The Hero:' Deconstructed. He identifies himself as one, but at first the world is just so crap-sack that he mostly serves as a source of irritation for Yuri Barnes until Character Development happens. At which point, he's the one to set their long term goal and gets them to acknowledge how much of a team they've all become. While Maria leads more often then him, he's more traditionally heroic and steers them towards helping bystanders (often to the other's exasperation). *'Hidden Depths:' While he appears to be oblivious, arrogant, or thoughtless, he is in fact masking his intense fear of failure and guilt for those he's failed (Carl and Noelle, in particular). Since he doesn't know how to make up for those deficiencies, he tries to be gregarious and active. He's so afraid that he'll never make up for it that he can't bring himself to apologize or acknowledge what he did that was wrong. Hope convinces him to be more mindful of his sins. "I" Tropes *'Ideal Hero:' Leads to being an Idiot Hero, at first, since he doesn't consider anything other than ideals when trying to be heroic. However, as the most idealistic one in the team, he can also be the most clear-sighted, which becomes important after the Trauma Conga Line renders everyone doubtful and unsure. *'Idiot Hero:' Thinks he can save everyone with enthusiasm. His plans are never more complicated than: "If you don't talk, I will kill, kill, and kill!" He does show a practical mindset at times, but it's clear he tries to fight it. *'Indy Ploy:' He is quick on his feet, which is the only reason he gets away with the above. "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes *'Large Ham:' Contrast to Maria and Carl's more composed personality, Matt seemed to be fond of prideful melodrama and often went into a Badass Boast, even giving himself several awesome nicknames as if he was the best man alive in the world. *'Loon With A Heart Of Gold:' Matt is one of the few Arzonia Family members who will act weird and quirky more than often. In spite of this, he actually cares for his friends and adoptive family, being able to stand against his enemies with no fear in order to protect them. *'Lovable Rogue:' After he becomes a major executive of Arzonia Family, Matt becomes this since he also fights for freedom, albeit in a more composed way. "M" Tropes "N" Tropes *'Near-Death Experience:' By the end of ''Firenza Junior. *'No Historical Figure was Harmed:' He was mostly inspired by Guan Yu and other historical figure that is either war heroes or fair authority. *'Nothing is Scarier:' Invoked. Matt admits he hates pure darkness and pure silence. *'Not Quite Dead:' Selina helped Maria to save Matt when he apparently died while confronting FOLIE. *'Nice Guy:' Never has a bad word to say about his allies or the people of the Haven. Even if they punch him in the face or are terrified of him. **''- Maria: (ruefully): Matt thinks he's everybody's pal...'' ''"O" Tropes *'One-Man Army:' He protects Abbie from the army of Vanifer, beats up trained soldiers by himself with his bare hands, and saves Carl and Katrina in Helm's Hold along with Maria, trashing every single PSICOM agent along the way. "P" Tropes *'The Paragon': He tries to be, and he can play the part, but by refusing to recognize his flaws or the challenges around him he endangers others as much as he tries to empower them. During his journey, once he actually thinks through his (rather dire) situation, he acts as one to the group, being the first to commit to rebelling against the Fallen Roman Catholic Church and by being continually cheerful in the face of the others' gloom. It pays off. *'Post-Mortem One-Liner:' "One slice, one death." "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' After the Battle of London, the loud, jovial and comical Matt becomes this to the more serious, cold and calculated Carl (post-transformation). *'Right Makes Might:' His belief of justice is to do what is right, so that they could show strength and defend themselves. *'The Rival:' To Yuri Barnes. Matt shows jealousy to Yuri for gaining Maria's trust, while Yuri shows disdain over Matt's loud personality and his protective nature to Carl, whom Yuri considered to be a irredeemable person destined to become a Black Demon, or something even worse. However, their later relationship became more on a frenemy term. "S" Tropes *'Sir-Swears-A-Lot:' Unlike Maria, Matt has no problem using profanity against his enemies, although he didn't do so when Maria was on his side, knowing how much she cannot stand them. *'Stealth Pun:' His surname, Butcher. *'Smarter Than You Look:' Matt is always goofy and jovial, but he can be rational and composed whenever he's serious, like how he warned Katarina about Vira Hermes, not wanting Katarina's emotions to blind her judgement. *'Smug Super:' He's prideful about his swordsman skills and even gives himself a plenty of nickname as if he's the best man alive. Even B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 is freaked out. *'Sweet Tooth:' Matt shares Maria's fondness of sweets. "T" Tropes *'Tall, Dark, and Handsome:' With the exception of his orange eyes, Matt actually fits this trope. "U" Tropes "V" Tropes *'Virtrolistic Best Buds:' With Yuri Barnes. "W" Tropes *'Wide-Eyed Idealist:' Refuses to believe they'll either become prisoners of Langdon or betray Maria Arzonia; always knew they'd save the day. *'Wrong Genre Savvy:' He self-identifies as the hero on a quest to save the world and get his best friend back, and he presumes that if he just keeps acting the part, makes heroic choices, and never gives up, things will fall into place for him to succeed, because that's how things always go for the heroes in the stories. The major aspect of his character arc is coming to terms with the fact that real life doesn't follow those rules. "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes Black Raven ''"You seek to get rid of the nightmares? They never go away Arzonia. Once you have been on the battlefield, tasted the thrills, the exhilaration, the tension... It all becomes part of you. Once you've awakened the warrior within it never sleeps again. You crave ever bigger tensions, ever bigger thrills. As a bloody rebel I think that you would have realized all of this by now Arzonia. People like you and I, we care nothing for power, money or profit... only WAR!" Black Raven, also known by his original name as Matt Butcher, is one of the primary antagonists appearing in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes (also its true main and final antagonist) as one of Ara Astaroth's generals of Astaroth Empire and high-officer of the Revelation of Qliphoth acting as a Inquisitor of Ara. Black Raven was a high-ranking general of the Astaroth Empire responsible for its military operations to expand the lands and worlds of Astaroth Empire and take down the rebellion of the Alliance, a rebel cell that was against the reign of Astaroth and has authority all over the armed forces of Astaroth Empire. Raven is the dark, powerful, and extremely obsessive master of the Knights of Astaroth at the times of Rise of Qliphoth era, as well as the co-founder & second-in-command of the Astaroth Inquisitors. Black Raven was born 660 years after the Rise of Qliphoth era. 659 years ago, Matt Butcher was brutally killed by Ara Astaroth and Vira when the two decided to put an end to the Catholic Rebels. Matt was killed in front of Maria Arzonia and all his friends during the Blackest Night, the event where the Astaroth Empire was born, and had his heart ripped off by Ara, whom she guarded it to use it in some special occasion. Centuries after his death, the Alliance was created and started countless attacks at the bases and facilities of Astaroth Empire across billions of universes and expanded their forces and influence. To deal with the threat, Ara revived Matt as a Black Demon, now know as Black Raven. Raven was put in charge of Ara's Royal Army and dealt with them with fire and brutality while slaughtering billions of people on the way. For the most two decades after his turn to the dark side, the various rebel groups who opposed the tyrannical rule of the Astaroth Empire had finally united to form the Alliance and destroyed the E.N.D., a superweapon that was meant to cement the Ara's supreme rule over the omniverse. Fourteen years after, Ara sensed a new threat that could rise against her; the children of the Light, which were people with divine powers able to overthrow her, one of them was the Future Maria, the solo survivor of the Catholic Rebels and La Nueva Familia de Arzonia. Just then, after decades working Ara's General, Black Raven discovered the existence of his past friend that lived over the centuries seeing the chaos, death and destruction caused by the reign of Astaroth. Despite working with Ara as her Inquisitor and General, Black Raven still has memories of his past as a human and was being forced to kill people thanks to the Blackness inside of him that turned him responsible for the death of billions of people in the north worlds of the omniverse, being responsible for several conflicts, wars and deaths. To free himself from that nightmare, Black Raven has been searching for strong opponents able to kill him in a glorious battle to die like a true warrior in the battlefield, so he can live in peace after being forced to fight for Ara for decades. Matt Butcher is a OC character created by Officer Candy Apple and Black Raven is a OC created by'' Prime ShockWaveTX.'' ---- ''"#-A" Tropes "B" Tropes *'Big Bad Ensemble:' With the Mask of Astaroth. However, while the Mask shows themselves as a direct and horrid threat to Future Maria, they almost looked like a mere Big Bad Wannabe when compared to Black Raven, who showed himself to be much more composed, cold and ruthless as well as being the Black Demon of Matt Butcher. "C" Tropes "D" Tropes *'Deader Than Dead:' With the Rise of Qliphoth Era erased after Ara Astaroth met her defeat by the end of ''Madness Sub Arc, Black Raven ceased to exist alongside the entire Astaroth Hell timeline, and the original Matt's demise was prevented. ''"E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes'' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions